A Christmas Break
by XYZ Affair
Summary: Ron and Ginny go to a club after final exams to relieve stress. It also relieves some sexual tension between the two. Explicit content: For mature adults only. Incest, Weasleycest. Ron/Ginny


A few nights before the winter term was set to end, before finals were done and everyone went home for Christmas, there was a lot to celebrate. Parties for the end of finals, the winter holidays, and anyone who had a birthday over the break. Students replaced hours spent late in the library studying with nights spent drinking out of flasks in common rooms, feasting long hours in the Great Hall, and out at bars and dance clubs in Hogsmeade, and tonight was no different.

A whole hoard of Gryffindors were headed out for dancing. Ron wasn't sure what it was for but he knew he was in, plus, nearly everyone he knew was crowded into the common room to meet, girls in clubbing clothes, boys in dark jeans and tees. It felt nice not to have to wear robes for a few days.

Across the room, Ron caught sight of Ginny, dressed as he'd never seen her before, in a tight black and white skirt that seemed to be printed with an animal print of some sort, and a grey-blue sleeveless top with draping around the neck that dipped low. Her hair, which was usually so plainly styled, was in loose curls that framed her face. Her blue eyes were highlighted with dark kohl eyeliner. Ron realized he'd been looking too long, and scanned the crowd. Soon Harry appeared at his side, and the group was ready to go.

Ron didn't exactly feel comfortable at the club. He wasn't sure why he had gone at all. He felt like an awkward preteen all over again, and stood lamely at the bar while he watched his friends dance under the sparkling lights, bodies close and limbs jumbled as the music blasted around them. It was all so foreign to Ron.

Suddenly, Ginny appeared, walking out from around the crowd, towards him, with a mischievous grin. He figured she was probably drunk. Hell, he should be drunk by now.

"Why aren't you drunk yet?" Ginny yelled as she reached him. Her eyes gleamed with energy.

"Who says I'm not?" Ron shouted back, though they were not standing far apart. Damned music.

"Well, are you?" She asked, putting a hand on his chest as she leaned in to hear. Ron shook his head.

"Barkeep—two shots of firewhisky" Unlike Ron trying to order butterbeer, Ginny was not ignored by the barkeep. The shots arrived. "Bottoms up, Ron Ron" Ginny said, grabbing her drink and tilting her head back. Ron hesitated but gulped it down.

"Keep them coming" she shouted. They must have had two or three or four more before a smile was plastered on his face and the two were laughing about nothing. The two stood close together as the bar was crowded tonight. Ginny's hand seemed to have a resting position on his chest, while Ron's palm ghosted the small of her back.

"I wanna dance" Ginny shouted. "C'mon." She grabbed his hand and tugged them into the crowd of bodies in motion. They were made anonymous as the crowd enveloped them, and they were able to be differentiated only by their Weasley-red hair. They danced to the pulsing music, he couldn't take his eyes off of his beautiful sister as she danced confidently and fluidly with the music. Her shirt hugged every curve and showed just enough.

Ron knew he couldn't get sloppy. He was always, deep down, attracted to his little sister, but he knew how wrong it was. It was only in his drunken state that he could admit it to himself, but he was not so drunk that he didn't know he didn't have to be careful around her.

As they danced, Ginny draped a wrist over his neck. He appreciated that it made them have to dance close as they pulsed to the music, he had the perfect view of her body. After a song or so, she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her hip before she put her other hand around his neck. Their faces were so close now and he could feel a sliver of skin where his hand was, between the gap of her shirt and skirt. The lines were getting blurred and Ron wasn't sure where, between drinking with her and now, but they were certainly getting closer. It made Ron nervous, but Ginny was leading the way, so he told himself he was not overstepping.

As the music turned from one song to another, Ginny removed her hands from around his neck and turned around, and they began to dance like most of the rest of the people on the dance floor, in a style that Ron knew as "grinding." He left his hands on his little sister's delicate hips as she ground her ass into his crotch, leaning her back up against his chest so close he could smell her hair. His pants were quickly tightening, and he couldn't help it, she was so sexy right now.

She turned her head all the way to the right and looked up, and he could see that she was saying something, but couldn't hear what.

"What?" He asked, leaning down.

"I said, 'this is nice'" she said it into his ear and had not for a second stopped grinding on him. It was becoming too much to bear. He turned in and kissed her surprised mouth. She held the kiss for a moment and he could taste her dark pink lipstick. Then she pushed him away.

"Let's go outside. she said. This time, he left his arm around her waist as he led the way outside.

"Everyone saw us in there. It was ok," he said, as they reached an alleyway behind the club. The music pulsed from within.

"I want you, Ron," Ginny said softly. "I just don't want everyone to know I do. People talk."

"Fuck people," said Ron, moodily, as he backed her up against the brick wall, in the shadow just outside where the floodlights outside the club could reach. He leaned down and captured her mouth with his once again, tasting her and her lips and smelling her floral hair and smoky perfume. It was an intoxicating mix. Her hands reached around his head to pull him into her as his went high and low on her back. He ground his growing erection into her and she groaned, leaning back as he attacked her neck.

"Fuck them," she gasped, as his hand appeared under her skirt, between her legs. His mouth returned to hers.

"Fuck them." His fingers found her throbbing clit through her panties and rubbed hard, and she humped his hand. Their lips tasted each other.

"Fuck me." Ginny's hands found Ron's belt buckle, and he leaned away, so the light from the floodlight glistened off the buckle, so she wouldn't have to keep feeling around, and he could release the throbbing in his pants.

He yanked down her panties and pulled up her tight skirt enough to position himself at her entrance.

"You want this?" He asked. Ginny nodded pulled his head down for another kiss. He entered her, tight and smooth and she moaned as he pushed in slowly.

"You gotta say 'yes.'" He leaned his forehead against hers, and started to move inside of her.

"Yes, yes, " she moaned. He sped up, thrusting in and out, and Ginny's chest heaved as she closed her eyes. Ron's hand found Ginny's clit again.

"I can't hear you," He started to rub her as he pumped into her, butt clenched as he pushed her into the wall. The sounds of the club and the street were loud, but all he could hear was her.

"Yes! Fuck me, Ron," she cried out, approaching orgasm. His mouth crashed into hers again, then drew away, whispering directly into her ear. She could feel his voice in her hair.

"I will fuck you, Ginny. Tonight," he paused, and they panted together. "Tomorrow, I love—" and with that she shrieked as they both came. He pressed her against the wall for a moment as he lost control.

They kissed again, and he pulled out of her, then pulled up her panties and down her skirt. She buckled his belt, smiling.

They walked back into the club, hand in hand.


End file.
